The Art of Loneliness
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: She stood for awhile letting the loneliness she felt creep inside once more.  Eris, Ares/Athena  T for one word. Reviews please! Complete.


Eris, Ares/Athena

The Art of Loneliness

She stared into the distance, midnight blue eyes gazing at the white and golden beauty of the temples on Olympus that reflected its inhabitants. She was unwelcome amongst them, discord and strife wasn't popular company. The affair with the apple and then Trojan War hadn't helped her either but she was now long used to being shunned. The gentle wind, Zephyr, blew softly and she brushed strands of her ink black hair away from her face. It was lonely to stand and watch the world pass you without ever trying to engage you but she had centuries to build her walls and now she no longer cared if the Olympians never looked her in the eye and avoided her at all costs.

"Not mingling in the gaiety?"

"Ares," she replied not moving to face him, she knew he had been watching her for a few minutes before he had spoken. "Did you get kicked out so soon?"

Ares smiled tightly as he stood by her side and stared out to see what had her attention so captured. "I sought more troublesome company."

Her lips quirk, "Can't resist?"

"You know I can't," his lips smiled faintly. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Eris didn't reply, he knew better than anyone else how much she wanted to be a part of it all but something would always go wrong. She flicked him a look from beneath her lashes; it was alright for him because despite all the shit he caused he was still welcome amongst them.

"Moping over it won't help," he said and she scowled.

"I am not moping and it's alright for you," she snapped. "You're still welcome with your friends, I have absolutely no one."

"You have me," Ares said touching her arm and gave a tiny shrug. "For all that that is worth."

She sighed turning away from the view and he understood that is was her apology for snapping. "You're a great friend, my only friend really."

"I don't think you'd like any of them," he said in an attempt to lighten her mood.

"But I would like to find that out for myself, I would like to spend hours making my own opinion on them without it being decided."

"Eris," he began then sighed. "You could do that but I can assure you that you will get bored."

"You spend a lot of time with them," she shot back.

"Well, I'm sometimes wanted for... things," he said slowly, _and you're not_, were the unspoken words. She had no reply for that and tilted her head away so he couldn't see her expression. It hurt more when he reminded her of everything that she couldn't have. He said he was lonely sometimes, his company not always desired because of the violence that he brought but he still had devotion. He still had gods seek him out, he still had a lover.

She didn't have lovers, she had one offs with whoever she could get. The only words that transacted with whoever it was were normally words of sex and vague answers to vague questions. There were quick niceties to perform; no pillow-talk and never any love. Just sex and then she would let them go after she had had enough. She glanced back to him, his lover this time was not a one off. She meant something to him and it bothered her that he was letting himself fall in love. It meant more time on the other woman and less time with her. She didn't love Ares herself, they had had a past fling, but he was as close to being someone to call hers. Now it seemed she was back on the outskirts.

"Isn't _she_ going to be missing you?" she asked and couldn't hide the bitterness in her voice.

"Eris," his hand landed gently on her shoulder and because she didn't shrug him away, he turned her to face him again. "I'm always going to be your companion."

"When you're not busy with _her_," she said now shrugging him off. "She takes priority."

"She can look after herself. I'm your friend Eris as you said, so don't act like a jealous child," his tone held a hint of a warning.

"I'm not jealous nor a child," her eyes flashed with anger. "I just don't see you being much of a friend lately."

That made him grimace before offering an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I have been busy. Not just with -"

"Her, yes, yes and other jobs with war I know," Eris ran her fingers through her hair. "It's just that it gets lone-"

"Ares?"

Eris looked over at where the owner of the beautifully calm voice was standing. Athena was glancing between them and realised she had come at a bad time.

"I'm sorry, I'm interrupting," Athena apologised and was about to walk away to give them more time.

"No, it's alright," Eris said quickly deciding then she didn't want to continue this heart-to-heart. "We're done."

"We are?" Ares moved to her. "Eris, I can stay."

"No, really, we're fine. I'm sorry to keep him," she said to Athena with a false easy smile.

He didn't believe it but right now she didn't want to talk to him anymore. Not now anyway. With her persistence Ares went back to Athena who apologised again but Eris said nothing back, lowering her eyes when she saw Ares take Athena's hand. Brave move considering it was supposed to be a secret relationship – Eris only knew because she found them together once. Maybe it wasn't going to stay a secret anymore. She wasn't sure how she felt about that but she didn't dwell on it. When she lifted her eyes they were gone and in the empty space she stood for awhile letting the loneliness she felt creep inside once more.

* * *

A/N: Complete. Reviews would be great :)


End file.
